The Creature Book Trailer/Transcript
Transcript * (Kiaha Rockz Style Logo 3 new.png) * Narrtor: It's being a long time in coming but now after four years the announcement can be made Kiaha Rockz Style's most entertaining triumph in the art of animation is here. * Sly Cooper: Dooby dooby dooby doo well it's a do Bertie do yes it's a do birdie do well ha ha what have we here. * Narrator: It's what these days but Creature Book. * Sly Cooper (singing): Look all the raccoon necessities. * (Grey Shocked Clip): The simple raccoon necessities. * Sly Cooper (singing): Forget it about your worries and your stress. * (Lucky smile Clip): Yes The Creature Book. * (Tim Templeton at his phone call Clip): Our new departure and contemporary entertainment. * Sly Cooper: Kid we've got to get to a tree this calls for some big scratches. * Tim Templeton: (Laughs) * Narrator: A boisterous musical comedy version of Rudyard Kipling's familiar stories about the boy Tim Templeton and his encounters with human nature in the jungle there's a devious Dimitri Lousteau. * Dimitri Lousteau (singing): Trust in me trust in me. * (Barry B. Benson at the opening Clip): And the envious Barry king of the bees. * Barry B. Benson (singing): Oh oobee doo i want be like you. * Bees (singing): Ooh oobee doo * Barry B. Benson: I want i be like you i wanna walk like you talk like you. * (Buck's First appearance Clip): The dawn patrol. * Ponies (Singing): Oh the aim of our patrol in the question rather droll. * Narrator: The pompous colonel haughty. * Buck: The dusty muscle soldier the haircut is not regulation rather on the gaudy side don't you think ah that's better. * (Lighting McQueen, Blu, Rodney & Parappa Clips): Then there's the jungle's fair weather friends never met an Creature we do like. * (Ragear growling Clip): And the treacherous Ragear. * Ragear: Boo * Lighting,Blu,Rodney & Parappa: (Screams) * Ragear: (Roaring) * Sly Cooper: Run Tim Run! * (Tim Templeton Running Clip): A man-cub in the jungle. * (Ragear and wolves chases Grey Clip): And all he has. * (Sly Cooper hopping on Miss Decible Clip): On his side are. * (Grey entering the camp Clip): Two real friends the man-cub's jungle guardians. * Grey: Oh No! Sly! * Ragear: Let go! * Sly Cooper: Are you kidding there's teeth in the other end. * (Sly and Grey Clips): Sly and Grey two wonderful characters destined to become comedy. * (Barry B. Benson comes out from bee hive Clip): Immortals. * Grey: Fire? so that's what that scoundrels after. * Sly Cooper: Yeah well man and water beat. * Grey: When you stop that silly pee business and listen!, This will take brains not brawn. * Sly Cooper: You better believe it and unloaded with both. * (Who Needs People?) * Sly Cooper (singing): Hey there's a bun ronan the deep ended up. * (Barry B. Benson smile Clip): Unknown. * (Grey waking up Clip): And never better to suffer * Sly Cooper (singing): To the table but with the days on avenue. * (It All Happens in the Jungle) * Sly Cooper (sining): Get mad baby * Barry B. Benson: Yoo Hoo Hoo * (Grey Entering the party Clip) * Barry B. Benson (singing): I wanna be like you. * (Grey get hit by a Rock Clip) * (Barry B. Benson flies in the sky Clip): In 30 years * (Tim Attacking the ape in his imagination Clip): There's never been a more entertaining achievement in the art of animation * Bees (singing): Oh, oobee doo * (The Creature Book) * Sly Cooper (singing): Yeah! * (Barry looking at the rain Clip): and learn to be like * (Bees Hearing the news about Barry Clip): Someone like * Tim Templeton: What the? *Sly Cooper (singing): Me! (Stop Singing) Nah. Category:Kiaha Rockz Style Transcripts Category:The Jungle Book Trailers Category:The Jungle Book Transcripts